


Necessary Lessons

by confetticas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confetticas/pseuds/confetticas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the archangels are defeated by babies, and Adam is the only one with any common sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Lessons

“You’re both helpless,” Adam informs the archangels, rolling his eyes and picking Kaitlyn up off the couch. “It’s okay sweetie,” he tells her softly. “Your other Dad’s are just incompetent, that’s all. I’ve got you.”  
  
Kaitlyn stares up at him, seeming only vaguely interested.   
  
“I am not incompetent!” Raphael objects loudly.  
  
Kaitlyn startles in Adam’s arms, letting out a small cry.  
  
Adam glowers at Raphael, swaying a bit to try to calm their daughter down. “ _That_ was helpful,” he whispers sarcastically. “Both of you, get over here. I cannot believe that our daughter is almost eight months old and you _still_ can’t change a diaper.”   
  
“She squirms, a lot!” Michael protests, thankfully quietly.  
  
Adam uses one hand to spread a blanket out on the floor and then lays Kaitlyn on top of it, handing her a brightly colored rattle. “What do you say, baby girl? Show them how it’s done before you’ve got a little brother and they’re even more helpless?”  
  
Kaitlyn giggles delightedly, shaking the rattle back and forth.   
  
Michael rolls his eyes. “You do not know that the baby is a boy, Adam. We’ve been over this several times now.”  
  
Adam points at the archangel, pulling a face. “Boy. Boy baby. You’re having a boy baby. We’re having a son. I know these things, okay.”  
  
Raphael grins. “I’m inclined to believe him, Michael. He was certain that Kaitlyn was a girl less than a week after we told him I was pregnant.”  
  
“Are we done? Raphael, c’mere,” Adam pats the floor beside him.   
  
“…why?” Raphael asks warily.   
  
Adam shakes his head, annoyed. “Get. Over. Here. _Now_. I refuse to be the only one of us who can change a diaper with any measure of competence, and I’m not making Michael kneel on the floor when he’s eight months pregnant, so you’re my only option. Here. Now. Watch closely, because next time I’m going to stand back and watch _you_ do the work.”  
  
Raphael looks slightly terrified. In comparison, the expression of sheer gratitude on Michael’s face is almost comical.   
  
  
  



End file.
